Recently, a pressure-sensitive sensor capable of statistically detecting input operation is widely used in various electronic devices such as a mobile personal computer (PC) and a tablet PC. The pressure-sensitive sensor in which an electrode substrate is provided between first and second conductor layers, the first conductor layer is separated from the electrode substrate by a plurality of first structure bodies, and the electrode substrate is separated from the second conductor layer by a plurality of second structure bodies is suggested (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).